From EP-0.016.911, there is known in the art a device of the aforementioned species. Therein, the sleeve body includes recesses formed parallel to its sleeve axis and forming, between two annular end sections, strip-type crosspieces for connecting the two end sections. The annular end sections of the sleeve body comprise radially opposed engagement grooves, for torsion pieces having correspondingly radially opposed cams on their front sides. Prior to the connection of two optical waveguides, one torsion piece each is slid over each of the optical waveguides, and the ends of the optical waveguides are slid into the sleeve body. The cams of the torsion pieces are brought into engagement with the front-side recesses of the annular end sections of the sleeve body. Then, the two torsion pieces are rotated in opposite directions. In this way, the strip type crosspieces between the annular end sections are twisted and closely contact the two ends of the abutting optical waveguides. By using a plastically deformable material, for the sleeve body, the deformation is maintained and thereby the two ends of the optical waveguide are optically conductively connected. It is disadvantageous, according to this construction, that the two ends of the optical waveguide are not centered in the sleeve body, and that the end optical waveguides are not fully enclosed by the sleeve body.
From DE 32 35 090 AI, there is known another device optically conductive connection of two optical waveguides, wherein a cage of deformable rods is formed between two cylindrical end sections These rods contact the ends of the optical waveguides when twisting the two annular end sections in opposite directions, in the same way as described above. It is necessary, herein, to lock the two annular end sections relative to one another, after twisting. For this purpose the two annular end sections are provided with depressions or elevations, resp., and must be provided with latching springs for locking the twisted end position.